A Lifetime of Memories
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: No matter where life took her, the memories of Fairy Tail would forever be etched into Lucy Heartfilia's heart. Memories of her friends, of her missions... memories of Natsu. One shot.


_She's an odd one…_ Lucy drawled to Virgo via their telepathic communication. Sitting in the corner of their Guild Hall, Lucy Heartfilia was enjoying a tall glass of lemonade while watching her guildmates go about their day. Certain guildmates, however, were prone to do the same thing every day…

 _Juvia? Yes, Princess… I do concur with your statement. However, if I were to not have agreed, would you have punished me?_

Lucy immediately locked Virgo out of her mind. That spirit of hers… what went on in her private life, Lucy certainly did not want to know. While taking a sip of her perfectly ice cold lemonade (complete with a wedge of lemon and some mint for garnish (Mira was amazing!)), Lucy witnessed Juvia bound without care towards Gray Fullbuster.

"Here we go again." Lucy muttered which was overheard by Mirajane.

"I think it's adorable."

"Just like how you thought it was adorable when you said Natsu was in love with me?!"

Mirajane giggled while simultaneously wiping down a tankard. "Well, I certainly do believe he feels something for you, Lucy."

With an exaggerated eye roll, Lucy resumed drinking her lemonade and watching her guildmates. "I'm sure." And she was positive to hide her less-than-obvious blush from Mirajane. It was bad enough that she actually _liked_ the guy, but the concept of Natsu liking her back?

Blasphemous.

Why would Natsu have feelings for _her_ of all people in the guild? _I've been with the guild for a significantly less amount of time than the others. Heck, Natsu grew_ up _with most of the girls… Erza, Levy… Lisanna…_

 _And not to mention Natsu and Lisanna were childhood 'friends.'_ Lucy had imaginary quotation marks surrounding the word _friend_ in her mind.

"Oh, Gray, my darling! My ice king! My sugarplum."

"Get off me, would ya?!"

"Give her a chance, would ya Gray?"

Lucy raised her eyebrow at Wakaba, who had made the quip. Macao was standing behind him, nodding in agreement. The rest of the guild seemed to have begun gathering around Juvia and Gray, with each guildmate having something to say, whether it was words of advice to Gray, or words of apprehension to Juvia.

"I don't like all this clingy!" Gray attempted to shake Juvia off, who had his arm caught in a deadly cling. His attempts, however, were in vain. Chuckles and giggles began bubbling from the crowd when, eventually, everybody burst into laughter. Juvia let go of Gray with reluctance, and took a step back.

"My darling Gray thinks I'm clingy?"

Lucy stood up, alarmed. "Oh no…"

"Oh no is right." Erza's voice muttered from beside the Celestial Wizard. "When will that boy ever learn?"

With little warning, Juvia ran out of the guild hall, her cheeks drenched with tears. And, of course, with that incident the guild reared its ugly head on Gray, ready to attack. Lucy crossed her arms and inhaled deeply, counting down from ten to calm her nerves. Gray never learned!

 _He has to tell her outright that he does not like her! What is wrong then men these days._

"I'm going to take a walk." Lucy declared and Erza nodded.

"Yes, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Perhaps you can console Juvia?"

Lucy glanced at Erza and smiled. "Exactly my intention. Let me know when Fullbuster's funeral is."

It did not surprise Lucy when Erza began cracking her knuckles. "Oh, I will. Requip—Heaven's Wheel Armour!"

 _And here we go again._

 _.xx._

"Be careful, Miss. Lucy!"

Lucy walked along the edge of the sidewalk, dangerously close to the waters when she heard her regular well-wishers asking her to be careful. Smiling, she waved at them but made no move to edge away. Plue, her ever trusty friend from the Celestial World, walked just in front of her, lending an ear for her regular daily rants.

"What is wrong with Gray?" And thus began her tirade. "Juvia likes him, so what's his problem? Ugh, can't the guy just tell her _no_? At least she'd stop pining over him and maybe find a guy that really cared about her."

Lucy tapped her chin. "Like Lyon! Lyon absolutely adores her—" Lucy stopped and Plue turned around. "Actually… he likes her about as much as she likes Gray." Shuddering, Lucy didn't even want to think of that the love-shape would look like. It was silly enough that Juvia found her to be a rival in love—for the affections of Gray of all people.

"The ice punk is like a brother." Lucy rounded the corner and headed into the heart of Magnolia. She was sure she would find Juvia somewhere—

"Shooby do bop!"

Lucy groaned. "I know who that is…"

In the heart of the city was another one of her peculiar guildmates (who also was from Phantom Lord, like Juvia… _perhaps they all had some sort of repressed issues when they were under Jose's leadership? And the fear of disappointing him caused them to repress their problems even further…?_ ) putting on a show for the masses…

And by the masses, it was only four people.

Levy McGarden being one of them.

Plue did a pirouette and curtsey before segueing in to arm waves. Lucy watched her little buddy for a few moments before deciding to approach one of her best friends in the guild, Levy.

"Levy!"

"Hey, Lu!"

Lucy smiled at her friend before turning her undivided attention on Black Steel Gajeel… one of the three Dragon Slayers that Fairy Tail had to offer. "What is happening?"

Levy smiled awkwardly. "Well… you see… we had a bet and… I lost?"

Arms crossed and interest piqued, Lucy dared to ask the dreaded question: "What bet?"

Levy seemed very uncomfortable which fuelled Lucy's curiosity further. What could those two have had a bet on? It was funny, though, because the rest of the Guild had a bet riding on them. Mirajane was in a bet with Elfman on when Levy and Gajeel would finally tell the other how they felt.

Mirajane was betting that it would be before Christmas (which was less than a month away…) and Elfman was betting _never_.

Erza, Gray, Macao and Wakaba were with Elfman.

Carla, Wendy, Reedus and Lisanna were with Mirajane.

Lucy and Natsu were choosing to be neutral in all of it, which was unusual for Natsu but he found sense in Lucy's reasoning that betting on friends was a terrible thing to do. But, if Natsu had to pick, it would have been _never_ with Elfman. Since Happy was a great friend, he decided to bet on _behalf_ of Natsu but ended up betting with Mirajane because she offered him fish.

Natsu had a field day when he found out what Happy did, and Lucy could do nothing but shake her head in amusement.

Only her team.

"I bet him that Shadow Gear could beat him, three on one."

Lucy sighed. "Really, Lev?!"

Levy laughed nervously. "Yeah… really…"

"And the terms?"

"If he wins, he gets to perform his heart out and I can't nag him…"

 _He definitely got the better end of the bargain._ But Lucy wasn't going to say that out loud. "And if he lost?"

"He became the fourth member of Shadow Gear."

 _Yeah,_ _ **definitely**_ _the better end of the bargain_.

Plue, in his haze of dancing, bopped into Levy's leg and proceeded to beg for forgiveness. His little accident caught Lucy's attention and she remembered the reason she was out and about the city.

"Lev, have you seen Juvia?"

Levy frowned but nodded, slowly. "I saw her running towards the East Forest… why?"

Lucy waved her hand. "Oh, you know, the usual—"

"Juvia and Gray?"

"Yep. Enjoy your show!"

And Lucy was off.

 _.xx._

As tradition would have, Loke decided to make his grand entrance as soon as Plue and Lucy stepped foot into the East Forest. As he was using his own magic to materialize in Earth Land, Lucy's magic was safe and unhindered.

"You shouldn't traipse around the forest alone, beautiful." He purred as he pushed up his glasses.

Lucy, however, missed his term of endearment and zeroed in on the word _traipse_.

"I do not traipse, Loke!"

Rubbing the back of his head, Loke chuckled. "Not necessarily… but the nuance is the same. Tell me, why are you in the East Forest? As soon as I caught the aura of where you were headed… I had to come to your rescue."

It took all of Lucy's willpower not to clock Loke on the head. If dealing with Natsu and Happy taught her anything, it was patience. Definitely patience.

"I'm looking for Juvia."

"Gray?"

"Hmm…"

Loke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, his eyebrows furrowing in thought. "That punk… I told him to let her down easy. A woman's heart is as delicate as a flower blooming in the harsh desert conditions—"

"Alright, stop before you even _start_ with your analogies."

Loke grinned wolfishly and bowed. "My apologies, beautiful. Let's steer the conversation back to you—how's Natsu?"

"Natsu is fi—" Lucy stopped midsentence and whirled unto Loke. "Why are you asking me how Natsu is? You saw him yourself two _days_ ago."

Loke shrugged nonchalantly. "Two days is a long time. Perhaps I am concerned about his wellbeing."

"Why not Gray, or Elfman… or even Warren?! Why Natsu?"

"Why not Natsu?" Loke raised an eyebrow while grinning, showing off his lion fangs. "Why does my asking about Natsu irk you, Lucy?"

"I can't even deal. Leo the Lion, I'm closing your gate. Goodbye."

"Later, sexy." With a seductive wink and a smile, Loke was gone leaving Lucy alone with her little buddy Plue. Her shoulders sagged and she instantly felt knots forming in her back. Her spirits gave her stress like none other… particularly Loke.

Maybe even Taurus.

And Virgo too…

Not to mention Aquarius.

 _Oh man, almost all of my spirits give me stress…_

"Puuu _puuuun_."

Lucy looked up to see the girl she was looking for sitting atop a giant boulder, drawing aimless patterns. She exchanged a look with Plue before quietly approaching Juvia, hoping not to frighten the water wizard.

"Juvi?"

Juvia looked up, her eyes red and her face blotched from the weeping she had done. Lucy hurriedly took a seat beside her and gathered Juvia into her arms, where the latter girl burst into tears all over again.

"I don't understand, Lucy!"

"Listen, listen…" Lucy ran her fingers down Juvia's hair. "Perhaps you should give Gray a little space?"

Juvia pulled back and frowned. "A little space? Then how will he know I love him?"

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder, Juvi." Lucy whispered as she watched a few East Forest animals graze about. "You've done nothing but smother him. Yes, he shouldn't have been so mean to you, but you have to give him space to breath." Lucy smiled back down at Juvia.

"How about spend a little while and get to know the others in the guild? Are you team Mirajane or team Elfman with this whole Gajeel and Levy bet going around?" Lucy was trying her damnedest to get Juvia's mind off of Gray and, by the sound of her Phantom Lord friend, Lucy seemed to have done the trick.

"Definitely team Mirajane. He cares so much about her— _unlike my darling Gray_!"

 _Well that lasted a good ten seconds._ Lucy could do nothing but run her hand up and down Juvia's back as the woman cried in her arms. Unrequited love was definitely the worst.

 _I should know…_

"Does Lucy like anybody?"

The question caught her off guard. "So-sorry?"

Juvia perked up when she saw Lucy stutter. Wiping the tears off of her face, Juvia shimmied closer to Lucy. "Like anybody? Do you?"

 _Lie or truth… lie or truth… lie or—_

"I do."

Juvia's eyes widened. "You _do_?! But you never… you know… bake him cookies or show your undying affection for him!"

Lucy couldn't help but laugh. _Yeah right… me do that to Natsu? He'd never like any of it…_

"Sometimes you just have to enjoy the company of the one you love instead of trying to force them to like you." Lucy's eyes glazed over. "I enjoy being his friend, and I truly do not believe loving anybody is in his life plan right now… so if being his friend is all I can do then that's exactly what I will do."

Juvia giggled. "I think Natsu can afford some love."

"WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT NATSU?!"

The sudden outburst caused Juvia to throw her head back in laughter. At least her mind was off of Gray…

"Oh Lucy… who else do you spend all your time with?"

"Happy…" Her answer came out as a reluctant mumble which made Juvia laugh even further.

"Silly girl."

"Wait a minute," Lucy leaned back to glower at Juvia. "You've always thought I liked Gray. Why ask me who I like?! And _why_ name Natsu?!"

Juvia shrugged and looked up at the bright blue sky. "Perhaps I was trying to force a love-triangle to happen? I know Gray and you are more siblings than lovers—but having a rival in love is so much more fun, hmm?" The water wizard winked at Lucy before standing up.

"Drag Lyon into your triangle. Not me." Lucy mirrored Juvia and stood up.

Juvia paused to glare at Lucy with all the might she could muster up. "That wannabe Gray can kiss my watery—"

" _Okayyy_ , calm down. Let's get you back to the guild hall."

Juvia smiled and, unexpectedly, pulled Lucy into a hug. "Thank you, Lucy."

Though caught off guard, Lucy quickly recovered and returned the gesture. "Anytime, Juvi."

"There you are!"

Lucy froze and felt Juvia smile before pulling away from their hug. The blue-haired girl turned around to see topic of their conversation strolling towards them, hands shoved into his pockets and hair unruly and askew, as per usual.

"Natsu." Juvia smiled. "What brings you to our neck of the woods?"

Lucy chose to say nothing.

"I was looking for Lucy after Happy and I came back. I sent Happy to look for you in town and ended up getting a tip from Levy that you're here." Natsu stopped a few steps away from the duo and pulled his arms out of his pockets only to cross them in front of his chest.

"Everything okay?"

Juvia nodded. "Peachy. I'm just going to go now—I hear Reedus needs a new model for his portraits." Without waiting for anybody to say anything, Juvia bolted leaving Lucy and Natsu.

 _Did he hear any part of our conversation?_

"Waddup, Lucy?" Natsu waved an arm in front of her face. "You seem out of it."

Lucy snapped back to reality. "I'm fine. No worries. How was your job?"

The couple began walking in tandem, at a miraculously slow pace, out of the East Forest and towards the general direction of the guild hall. A light wind picked up which caught tousles of Natsu's hair, of course not going unnoticed by Lucy.

"Boring. Wish you came along."

 _Ba-dum_

 _Ba-dum_

 _Ba-dum_

Lucy felt her heart pounding dangerously against her ribcage. Though she knew Natsu said stuff like that because he cared about her as a _friend_ (and nothing more), it affected her. Mustering up her best _I'm-happy-you-wanted-me-there-because-you're-my-best-friend_ smile, Lucy grinned at him.

"I know, me too… but Erza needed me to stay back for… girlie things."

Which was half true. Erza wanted to know the particulars of how Lucy went about underwear shopping (which was an unusual request, even for Erza). Lucy had taken her shopping and helped her obtain a new undergarment wardrobe.

 _"_ _Jellal is still in hiding…"_ Lucy had blurted out to Erza who ended up blushing like a tomato and not responding.

Lucy was still curious, but refused to further question her friend.

"Going with Happy is fun and all," Natsu brought his arms up and folded them behind his head. "But it's not the same without you. The three of us are a team."

 _Yes we are…_

"I brought you back something—well, kind of."

Lucy stopped, her eyes widened. "Wh- _what_ …?"

His cheeks began tinting a soft shade of pink which Lucy noticed immediately. Natsu wasn't one to bring back gifts _or_ get embarrassed, so Lucy's curiosity was piqued. With hesitation, Natsu finally pulled a small rabbit leg from out of his pocket— _rabbit…_

 _My favourite animal…_

"Natsu?"

"A little girl gave it to us on our mission and it reminded me of you. I wanted to keep it as a souvenir but thought you'd like it bett—" He was abruptly cut off when Lucy threw her arms around him. After realizing what was happening, Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and tightened the hug.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing, really." His chin rested atop her head.

"From you, it's everything."

The wind picked up, resulting in Natsu hugging Lucy tighter. A lone raven cawed in the distance and bushes rustled around them. Time seemed to stop and Lucy engraved that picture perfect moment into her brain for all of eternity.

Even if she never got Natsu, she would always have that…

"Lucy?"

"Hmm…"

She felt his chin move on top of her head.

"No matter what… I really care about you, okay?"

 _Ba-dum_

 _Ba-dum_

 _Ba-dum_

"Where is this coming from?"

She tried to pull away from Natsu but he refused to let go.

"I just did a lot of thinking on my mission, one of the few I go on without you." He still refused to let go of her, even to look at her face. Lucy was stunned, trapped in Natsu's embrace. _What is happening?_

"You and Happy… yes, the guild is family, always has been, always will. But you and Happy are always there for _me_." Lucy could hardly hear Natsu over the pounding of her heart. "I care about you and I'll never let anything happen to you."

Finally, after what felt like eternity, Lucy managed to pull out of his hold. "Did something happen on the mission?"

Natsu shook his head. "No. Just a lot of soul searching."

"Is everything okay?"

"It's peachy. Now, now that _that's_ over and done with, let's **go**! I'm starving here!"

And just like that, everything went back to normal. Rolling her eyes, Lucy began strolling in tandem alongside Natsu, once again. Their conversations ranged from his mission, to what happened with Juvia, and the status of Mirajane versus Elfman on the fate of Gajeel and Levy.

The entire time, however, the rabbit leg was clutched in Lucy's hand.

A memory she would take with her wherever she went.

 _.xx._

 **I binge watched all of Fairy Tail and I can't get it out of my head! That's why I had to write this little something...  
**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
